Memory circuits have been used in various applications. Conventionally, memory circuits can include read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), and other non-volatile memory circuits. A ROM circuit includes a plurality of memory cells. Each ROM memory cell usually has a single transistor. The single transistor can store a datum with logic “0” or “1.”